Chapter 176
'Comeback '''is the one-hundredth and seventy-sixth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the first chapter of Volume 26, and the second chapter of the 13th Nova Clash arc. Synopsis [[Sawatari Isuzu|''Sawatari Isuzu]]'' begins to battle Amelia Evans to accomplish her mission of killing Gengo Aoi. The Buster is caught of guard by her opponent's strength and is briefly pushed back. Instead of continuing the fight, Amelia steps down to allow a determined Su-Na to put an end to her rivalry with Sawatari once and for all. Elsewhere, Satellizer is ensnared by Cassandra and Pandora-Type Nova, with Kazuya leaping to her defense.'' Summary Isuzu mockingly asks if a few upgrades could possibly enable a failure like Amelia to defeat her, and attacks with speed surpassing a Triple Accel. Amelia dodges and responds in earnest. As the two fight, Amelia begins to read Sawatari's moves, scoring a hit and forcing the Chevalier assassin back. Amelia fails to follow up on her attack, and Sawatari questions if she is attempting to lull her into putting her guard down. Amelia states that her job was simply to buy time and that her true opponent is finally ready, as Su-Na rises from the ground nearby, now equipped with a Legendary Stigmata System. Sawatari retreats in fear, as Su-Na comments to Gengo how he always surprises her due to having such a trump card hidden away. Scarlett explains that the system is newly-minted and hasn't even been tested yet. She smugly asks the "Strongest Pandora" what she plans to do, either give it back or push herself to the limit. Sawatari questions the immense sense of danger exuding from Su-Na and likens it to what she felt when facing the Legendary Pandora. Su-Na answers Scarlett that she doesn't even need to ask, noting that although she may be soft, she's still a woman as well. Su-Na declares that she will not run away, not when the enemy who attempted to defile the man she loves is right in front of her. Activating her new system, Su-Na is filled with energy as she promises to crush Sawatari into pieces. With power coursing through her, Su-Na's hands instantly regenerate, shocking Gengo and Sawatari. As Su-Na summons her Volt Weapon for the coming duel, a triumphant Scarlett comments that the system is a good fit for Su-Na and tells her to always remember that feeling, as it is the feeling of a power that is closest to Maria Lancelot's. Back at the plaza, Satellizer is caught by Cassandra and the Pandora-Type Nova. Kazuya immediately grabs her hand and activates his Freezing, ordering them to let go of the woman he cares about. As Kazuya's Freezing engulfs the surroundings, Cassandra is caught in the field. Events Notes *Amelia Evans continues her fight with Isuzu Sawatari but abruptly ends it. *Scarlett Ohara gifts Su-Na Lee the Legendary Stigmata System, and she uses it to regenerate her hands. *Kazuya utilizes his Freezing on the Nova, including Cassandra. Trivia *Scarlett explains that the Legendary Stigmata System is made of Stigmata very similar to Maria Lancelot. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters